Murphy's Law
by wheretobe
Summary: TV Verse. Spoilers for second city, Harry/ Murphy. Harry needs to do some serious relaxing.


Title: Murphy's Law  
Author: curseofAvalon (wheretobe)  
Book or TV: TV  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: Second City  
Summary: Harry needs to relax desperately  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series or books (which is a shame), Jim Butcher does tho (lucky guy). I make no money with this.  
Author's Note: R&R appreciated. Thanks to jill for proofreading.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Some things in life rarely change. One of those things, or better to say laws of life, is that whenever you take some time for yourself, to relax and calm yourself down, maybe read a good book or simply catch up on sleep, something will happen that keeps you from doing it right when you start relaxing or in the middle of it when you're actually this close to forgetting the daily stress.

Harry Dresden never complained much about whatever life held in store for him whether it was packs of Lycanthropes or summoned Demons, he'd pull his duster lapels up and just get through it. What choice was there, really? But there came the moments when one simply needed, for once, to get a bit of relax time. Light some candles, prepare some tea, stash Bob in the lab so he couldn't interfere and then get a book. 

Just letting the comfy couch swallow him, cup of second flush Assam tea in one hand and a good novel, not a crime one mind you since he had enough of that on daily basis, in the other one. Things started to go bump from then on. Just as his turmoiled mind was about to settle on the History Novel, Mister had jumped from the bookshelf down on Harry, spilling the hot tea all over his roomies chest. 

At Harry's hiss of pain and some strangled curse words, Mister barely turned around, before, with feline grace, pounded up the stairs to the bedroom. Jumping off the couch, Harry stood, looking heavenwards and mumbling before putting novel and half empty cup back down on the couch table and then getting rid of his just recently cleaned shirt. To proverbial hell with it since the Assam would be tough to get out from the gray garment. 

Sighing deeply, closing his eyes and counting to ten, Harry slumped back down. Whoever said relaxing was the easiest part never had to live with a cat who thought it owned the apartment. Before picking the book back up, he didn't plan to hold the cup anymore since he did not plan on actually drinking, he looked around warily. No sign of Mister slinking back down the stairs for another attack, no candle close to falling over, kettle on the oven. Yes everything seemed just fine.

Ten minutes passed, then another twenty and he was deeply immersed in his book as his phone rang. Looking over the edge of the book Harry raised his brow at the black phone, checking his chances. Many scenarios none of them leading to Harry relaxing. He could get to the phone and the other person would hang up. It could be another prank call. Or it could be serious. 

Head hanging and with eyes rolling Dresden put the book back onto the table and made his way towards the, by now almost angry ringing, phone. With much effort he forced himself to lift the receiver off the hook and press the hearing end against his ear, mumbling down his greeting bored.

'Harry Dresden , Wizard. Lost items found, Paranormal Yadda Yadda. Consulting, just not the relationship kind, Advice, again no relationship and marriage, reasonable rates if you know what it means to be the only wizard in town. No love potions, endless purses, parties or other entertainment so don't start the moaning.' 

With even less flourish then he had planned he finished and listened closely. There was someone on the other end, definitely, but the static over tuned the voice and before he knew it a shrill kind of scream and a puff of smoke announced that he had killed yet another phone. No surprise there really, but it was getting harder and harder to find the old kind of phone that could withstand the magic field better then the new one's.

'Now that's not a real bummer.'

For a few seconds Harry gazed at the phone before slowly putting it back down, crinkling his nose and then traipsing back to the couch. This time he fell forward on it limply, landing ungracefully sprawled on the couch, belly down. His arm dangled off the side and he stared at the ground sorrowful. The warmth from the fireplace and candles, as well as the candles dim warm glow and wax smell soon made him drowsy. With much strain he turned onto his back, laying fully on the couch and then threw his arm over his eyes. Might as well take a nap.

Sleep ensnared him in an instant, eyes drifting shut and mind closing off in this warm and cozy environment, one hand lazily sprawled over his belly, the other arm under his head supporting the position. A slow smile spread on Harry's face the deeper he drifted off into dreamland, his mind getting the break it needed. His REM had just started, images flitting before his minds eye. Tell tales of worlds without bad things. Just him, the magic, wide endless fields and loud banging.

The loud banging should have been a dead give away, but dream world Dresden ignored it for a bit more with a lopsided, a wee bit dopey smile. Until a screeching banshee popped up in the field, yelling for what it was worth while making sounds like wood being knocked and windows rattled.

Jolting upright into a sitting position, he looked around with bleary eyes. The banshee was gone, her screaming had stopped but it still left him with one pissed Murphy at his door.

'Dresden open that damn door. I know you're in there and I am not really up for your antics tonight.'

Of course she wasn't. But did somebody actually ever ask him?

As slowly as possible he slouched over to his door, not thinking about getting a shirt on since he didn't really remember his state of undress. The knocking became more persistent, if that was possible and Harry realized that if he didn't pull it open soon he'd be missing a few windows. A short estimate of this months salary quickly told him he couldn't afford Lt. Murphy to wait and reaching a long arm out he pulled his door open.

'Hey there ray of sunshine.'

Forcing cheeriness into the greeting to piss her off worked nicely, given that she ploughed her way past him into his apartment, standard Chicago PD/ bad ass cop scowl firmly set in place. 

'Way to go Dresden. First you hang up on me...'

At those words she looked down at his phone, the receiver next to the hook not on it, her scowl deepening.

'..then you let me wait ten minutes in the freezing cold.'

'I didnt hang up. Phone stopped working.'

'If I'd get a dollar whenever your phone magically stops working Dresden... . It's my night off and instead of being at home relaxing I need to hunt you down to give you your paycheck.'

At her words:" magically stopped working" Harry almost started laughing hysterically, because really it was funny. But doing that might result in him getting hurt and he wasn't looking forward to a burning cheek tonight. He perked at paycheck though.

'Is it that time again?'

The envelope with the paycheck in it hit his bare chest, her hand pressing it against him, waiting that he'd grab it. Instead he looked at it, contemplating, his lips puckering thoughtfully. 

Yes, he could've easily grabbed it, say his thanks, shoo her back out the door and get back to relaxing. But Harry had to admit her small, warm hand felt kind of nice against his chest. 

In the fraction of a second his apparently still loopy brain had decided to make him lean forward, his lips softly pressing against hers. Just a brief touch, gentle but firm before it ended. For a second they stood like this before Dresden moved in again, the next kiss more demanding as his lips moved over hers. When he felt Murphy kiss back he couldn't keep the victorious smirk of his face.

He should have.

Next thing he knew was that his cheek was stinging hotly, and his left ear rang from the slapping sound her hand made as it connected with his cheek. With wide eyes, Harry laid his cool hand over the spot that was probably bright red by then and rubbed soothingly, his eyes wide before he scowled back at her.

Murphy's cheeks were flushed and her breathing elated, her scowl just as deep as his.

'Murphy! You said you wouldn't slap me again.'

'I lied. That's a forte between us right?'

She huffed, yes you heard right Miss bad ass, tough as nails cop actually huffed, slammed the paycheck down on his front/ work/eat table and then turned on her heel, leaving a dumbfounded Harry to gape after her, still rubbing his cheek. 

And so another night passed for Harry Dresden, once more making it out alive from a dangerous situation. 

'Ah well I guess I couldn't have both Paycheck and the chick.'

Lips puckered again he looked at the paycheck fondly and then grinned.

* * *

Hope you guys liked.


End file.
